


The Squad

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe-High School, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Everyone Needs A Hug, Gen, Hugs all around, Lance Needs a Hug, Plot, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Somewhat, Texan Keith (Voltron), everyone's just good friends, i like hugs alright?, idk what else to tag, italian pidge, no cursing or anything like that, pretty much no ships, puns, sorta - Freeform, texting fic, those are the main peeps, with regular scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12904902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: Basically the texting fan-fic that no one asked for. There will be scenes that aren't texts and stuff, so don't worry. No ships other than Hunk and Shay cause how could anyone not ship them??-------ON HIATUS/ABANDONED due to lack of interest and lack of motivation





	1. Of High School and Emo Phases

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to post every week, but if I don't, just yell at me until I do ^ ^

**_BlueBoi_ ** _added **Keithers, NerdiestPidgeon,** and **HunkAngel** to a group message_

**_BlueBoi_ ** _named the chat "Voltron Squad"_

**_BlueBoi-_** So. High School.

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** YAYYYYYYYYYYYYY

**_BlueBoi-_** Nerd.

**_Nerdiest Pidgeon-_** -__-

**_Keithers-_** and you felt the need to ruin my day with this reminder why..??

**_BlueBoi-_** [shrug]

**_Keithers-_** [sigh]

**_HunkAngel-_** I did not need to see this on my way to work.

**_BlueBoi-_** No regrets.

**_NerdiestPidgeon- ..._** am i the only one actually excited for school?

**_Keithers-_** just look at your username

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** good point.

**_BlueBoi-_** ANYWAY. Are we still on for movie marathon sleepover tomorrow?

**_HunkAngel-_** I am! I already made some brownies for it!

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** heck yes i will never pass up on hunk's cooking

**_Keithers-_** ^^^ i have to work, but i can still swing by afterwards.

**_BlueBoi-_** Cool! I can pick you up from work on my way over if you want

**_Keithers-_** sure, thanks

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** can you pick me up too

**_BlueBoi-_** What's the magic wooooorddd

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** i will fight you

**_BlueBoi-_** Square up, Holt

**_HunkAngel-_** She means please

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** no i don't

**_Keithers-_** [sigh] why are you like this. im the one who picks fights. dont be like me.

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** too late >:D

**_Keithers-_** -___- i suddenly feel bad for matt

**_BlueBoi-_** Nah Pidge is easy. You just have to put her phone and laptop on top of the cabinets and she can't reach them

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** SO THAT'S WHERE THEY WENT. I WAS LOOKING FOR THEM FOR A WEEK, MCCLAIN. A WEEK.

**_BlueBoi-_** Awwww, is mini-Hulk angry? Does mini-Hulk need a naaap?

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** I WILL EXPOSE YOU

**_BlueBoi-_** I mean, of course I'll pick you up tomorrow sweet honorary sister of mine!

**_Keithers-_** ok, im intrigued

**_HunkAngel-_** ^^^^

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** oh ho ho ho, let me educate you.

**_BlueBoi_ ** _deleted **NerdiestPidgeon** from Voltron Squad_

**_HunkAngel_ ** _added **NerdiestPidgeon** to Voltron Squad_

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** rude. anyway, did you know that lance had an emo phase

**_BlueBoi-_** D O N T  Y O U  D A R E

**_NerdiestPidgeon_ ** _sent 7 pictures_

**_BlueBoi_ ** _left Voltron Squad_

**_Keithers-_** I CANT BREATH

**_HunkAngel-_** Bless you, Pidge

**_NerdiestPidgeon_ ** _added **BlueBoi** to Voltron Squad_

**_NerdiestPidgeon-_** >:]

**_BlueBoi-_** B E T R A Y E D

 


	2. Of Sleepovers and Cheesy Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what this is tbh. I just love these movies so enjoy??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would upload weekly, but OH WELL YOU GET IT EARLY

     Lance waltzed into Hunk's house, saying hello to his parents, and headed to the basement, Pidge and Keith following. Hunk grinned at the trio as they emerged from the stairway.

"Let's get this party started!" Lance hollered, arms in the air. Keith swatted at one of them as he walked by. Pidge rolled her eyes and fist-bumped Hunk before plopping down on the couch. Keith sat on the floor in front of her, while Lance leaped over the sofa-er, tried to. He ended up face-planting into the floor, legs on the couch.

"Ow," he groaned. Keith and Pidge were howling with laughter, and even Hunk was having a hard time stifling his amusement.

     Finally, they had all settled into their respective seats, snacks in hand.

"Alright, what movie are we playing this time?" Lance asked, looking expectantly at Hunk.

"Well, I figured it wouldn't be cheesy movie night without an old Batman movie."

"No. Way." Pidge's eyes were wide, emotion playing on her face. Lance couldn't tell if she was excited, amused, or mortified. Maybe all three.

"I cannot believe I have to watch Adam West in tights," Keith said with a groan. Pidge ignored him and bounced excitedly, saying, "Start it! Start it!" Lance shrugged, grinning, and Hunk started the movie.

     The teens made jokes and retorts about the movie through the first half, but eventually began to really love it. Except for Pidge-she had loved it from the beginning. As had Lance, although he tried not to show it. They all tensed at the harrowing action, grinned at the awesome fight scenes, and laughed at Robin's many hilarious expressions.

     Finally, the movie ended. The four friends looked at each other before bursting into laughter.

"That," started Lance after eventually catching his breath. "was the best thing I have ever seen." Keith nodded in agreement, clutching his side as he tried to calm himself after that laughing fest. Pidge grinned and bit into a soft chocolate brownie. Her eyes went wide as she looked over at Hunk.

"Hunk, these are absolutely amazing," she said around another bite. Hunk smiled and said, "Good, glad you like them!" Lance snagged a brownie for himself from the plate on the coffee table.

"So, what's next?" Pidge asked before grabbing another brownie.

"I have a suggestion," Keith said, grabbing the remote. He scrolled through Amazon before he found a movie called "Mom's Night Out."

"Wow, Keith, betraying your fellow conspirator by watching chick flicks. Shame, shame," Pidge said, shaking her head at him. He rolled his eyes and said, "Blame Lance. I lost a bet. But it is pretty funny."

"I say, go for it," Hunk said, sitting back down next to Lance.

     The movie was a definite success. At one point, everyone was laughing so much that they had to pause the movie to be able to calm down. By the time the movie had ended, everyone was clutching their sides, not looking at each other lest they burst out laughing again.

"I am never questioning your movie suggestions ever again, Keith," Pidge said, still breathing heavily from the laughter. Lance grinned and said, "Aren't you glad Keith lost that bet?" Hunk nodded and grinned.

"Alright, seeing as it's now past midnight and I'm starving, who wants dinner?" Everyone voiced their yeses, and Hunk headed upstairs to pop the frozen pizzas into the oven. The remaining three teens set up a game of poker and started the bets-except instead of money, it was dares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some of you guys' favorite cheesy movies?


	3. Of Crazy Dares and Chugging of Sodas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, just read the chapter title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who forgot to post this. Me. Yeah. Sorry ^ ^  
> I'm working on yet another angst fic so that should be posted soon hopefully.

     Once the teens were all full of pizza and sugary soda, the poker bets of dares got even crazier.

"Ha-ha I win again!" Pidge hollered, collecting the plastic poker chips. "Alright, dare time. I dare all of you to stay up as long as possible. Anyone who stays up the entire night gets... kudos from me." Lance and Hunk groaned in unison.

"You can't do that, Pidge! I need my beauty sleep!" Lance yelped. Hunk patted his back. Keith just shrugged and said, "I stay up all the time."

"WHY??" Lance yelled, eyes wild. Keith shrugged again and said, "I'm just not tired. Besides, Shiro and I get night shifts a lot."

"You poor child," Pidge said dryly. He glared at her.

"Anyway! Who's up for another round of Daring Poker?"

"Lance, you've literally lost every single hand so far," Keith said.

"Details, details. Come on!"

     Lance continued to lose every hand of Daring poker as they went along. As it was nearing two a.m., he had fifteen dares.

"Alright, Lance! Have fun not talking for a while!" Pidge said with a smug grin. "Keith, that was the best idea for a prank _ever_." Keith grinned and high-fived Pidge. Lance glared at him and whipped out his phone.

_Voltron Squad_

**_BlueBoi-_** /R U D E/

Pidge cackled and said, "Hey, Keith's the one who dared you!"

 ** _BlueBoi-_** YOU ALL ARE RUDE

Hunk looked crestfallen and clutched a hand to his chest. Pidge just laughed harder as Keith grinned.

 ** _BlueBoi-_** Except for you, Hunk.

"Good, cause it was a pretty funny dare," Hunk said with a grin. Lance gasped and clutched a hand to his chest, mock betrayal showing on his face. Pidge kept laughing until a yawn interrupted her.

"Getting tired?" Keith asked with a smug look on his face. Pidge glared at him.

"I _will_ stay up longer than you," she growled. Keith shrugged and said, "Whatever you say."

 ** _BlueBoi-_** Keith could stay up for _days,_ Pidge.

Keith shrugged with a grin. Hunk poked Pidge and said, "It's true. You might as well just declare defeat." Pidge just glared at him.

"Anyway, what's next? Because I think we're all dared out," Keith said.

"Oh! Why don-" Lance broke off abruptly with wide eyes as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Pidge pointed at him, laughing. Keith grinned and grabbed a quart bottle of sprite before shoving into Lance's hands.

"Start chugging!" Lance sighed, shaking his head before unscrewing the cap and looking at the liquid. Finally, he raised the bottle to his lips and started chugging. Hunk was fidgeting nervously, worried that Lance would choke; Keith was grinning; and Pidge was laughing while filming it on her phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is trash ':/  
> This is what happens when I'm bored and have my laptop.


End file.
